


Unclaimed

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ace Sakura, Akatsuki - Freeform, Eeehh, Hidan is super confused, Kleptomania, Ooc Sakra, So is Sakura's best friend, demiromantic Sakura, eventually missing nin sakura, gueSS WHOS A PAPA?!?!, sealing sakura, seals in her hair, seals on her ribbon, she really out of character, slightly cannabalistic i guess, storage seals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her mother had always told her to run away if she ever met him, but after getting a glimpse of him, she would much rather follow in his footsteps. Sakura had always loved the idea of meeting her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unclaimed

My name was Sakura Haruno, and I have an itch in my hands to take things. I think I read somewhere that it was called kleptomania. I’ve always been like this for as long as I could remember, and I know it’s not normal, but when was I ever normal? Actually, now that I think about it, this was normal for me. In my own way, I was normal. And I was happy.  
My mom tells me about my father (who isn’t here, I’ve never met him before, but he’s alive and I don’t know whether or not to hate him for it) and tells me to stay far away from him if I ever meet him, but she didn’t even tell me what he looked like, or what his name was… A plus parenting mom. Tell me to stay away from a certain person, and then give me absolutely no information on him other than he’s my dad.  
I start academy today- the one for ninjas, it’s going to be awesome even if I can’t stop my anxiety about people- and mom say that I’ll get to put my itchy fingers to special use.  
(This is a break line, I'm sorry I'm still new to AO3) “Haruno, Sakura!” The voice of my new – and first – teacher called out for me, searching for… well, I assume that he would be searching for me. His name was Iruka, and he had a scar across his nose and he didn’t look old at all. I always thought that teachers would be old and strict. Mother gently nudged me forward, and I timidly raised my hand. He smiled warmly, giving me the courage to give a small smile to him and joined the other students.  
A few of my new classmates gave me one of those looks. That they thought that they were better than me. That I was weak. Which, I guess was true, but they didn’t have to rub it in… besides, it was better that they underestimated me. I could always hurt them later at a more convenient date, when I was stronger…  
Weeks flew by, and I soaked everything up like a sponge, learning what I could and practicing when I could as well as relieving my itchy fingers (They wouldn’t miss those rubber kunais anyways.). I looked up scrolls about the Warring Era, and learned that there were special seals that could be inscribed onto ribbons that were similar to storage scrolls but didn’t need hand signs to activate. So that was my first outside project. I began to learn how to make Seals. They were a whole lot subtler, and they looked really cool too. Once, I read that one lady had so many ribbons wrapped in her hair that you could hardly see her hair color.  
‘They were like puzzles…’ I thought to myself. ‘Each layer something different. Like solving a Rubix cube that had a hidden message inscribed onto individual squares.’  
I smirked to myself and scoffed. ‘Solve the message, solve the puzzle. Easy.’  
Wrong. I have never been so wrong. After one particular incident, I held off practical and instead focused on theory and school for now.  
Several days later, I glared at the notebook that held all of my sealing and shoved it in between my bed and the wall it was pushed up against. ‘Stupid goddamn sealing I will figure you out one day…’  
(And I did. I did manage to figure it out one day. Just before I graduated, actually!)  
“Okay, class. We’ll be going on a field trip for the month with an older class. You will all be paired off with someone in that class to stick with until you get enough experience with camping. This will be practice for when you finally do out of village missions that last multiple days.” Iruka-sensei explained to us while Kiba and Naruto wrestled and Ino was slinging around Ami by her hair because of something she said. Huh… It seemed like I was the only one truly paying attention. Oh, no. I was wrong. Choji and Hinata were also paying attention. Well, at least I won’t be paired with anyone in this class. Unless we have more kids in this class than the other class and I happen to be in a group with an extra person. Oh no, what if I was the extra person?  
I mentally groaned. This was going to be a long month…  
(And another break line) Three days has passed, and today was the day of the month long field trip into one of the medium sized forests within Konoha walls.  
(What? You thought they were going out of Konoha walls? Darling, please, they’re not even Genin yet! It would be far too dangerous. Kukukukuku…)  
The pairing where a little interesting to say the least, but of course the class was uneven between the genders and I drew the short stick and had to be paired with a boy.  
A boy with light lavender hair, I almost thought it was grey at first, but no. It was a light shade of purple. It worked strangely with his pale skin and pink eyes.  
(“I swear to MOTHERFUCKING GOD IT’S FUCKING MAGENTA GET IT RIGHT THIS TIME!”)  
He was a rather angry boy, if I say so myself. He kind of reminded me of a kitten.  
We all got a tent that we had to set up, and if it was messed up they wouldn’t help us fix it because that wouldn’t happen in a real mission. After that was finished we had to catch food and create a fire to cook said food on.  
But that wasn’t the only thing we had to do. That was the mundane part. We had to secure our campsite with traps and other assorted stuff so that an enemy ninja (aka our sensei’s) wouldn’t get the jump on us. So yeah. We had to prepare for a lot of things and protect ourselves…  
My partner looked around our designated camping spot angrily and made angry deer noises while I began to set up the tent and wrapped a couple chakra triggered genjutsus (1) that I read about around the area. Thank god I learned about those or else I would’ve had a hard time keeping up all those genjutsus…  
By the time Hansuke (I think he said his name was) turned around and looked like he was about to start lecturing me about what to do, I had already set the tent up, as well as the genjutsus a fire and I already had a rabbit roasting over the fire while I was gutting the next one and had two more rabbits as well as several fishes in a pile next to me.  
(In the distance, Kiba and another unimportant student were fightin- err, civilly talking with each other because they had discovered that their prey that they caught was missing.)  
Hansuke blinked, and quietly sat next to me and began helping prepare their dinner. I grabbed the bowl of oil and began rubbing the rabbit down that I had finished skinning (without a knife mind you… I need to get me one of those…) for extra flavoring. Or you know… to make it taste better.  
“So…” Hansuke awkwardly began to make small conversation. “How did you get this all finished so fast?”  
I looked up at him and smiled. “I prefer getting things done quickly, and I sorta started before you started looking at our area for so long.”  
“So how did you get the food so quickly?”  
“Sensei said that we needed to get the food, but he never did specify where it had to come from.” In the middle of my sentence, Kiba and… was that Sasuke? Oh well… Came smashing through our campsite all out brawling.  
“You took my prey!” Kiba screamed, pulling Sasukes hair.  
“I did not!” Sasuke hissed out, biting Kiba’s arm.  
“Did too!” … “Did not!” … “Did too!” …  
I felt my eyebrow twitch as I watched my idiotic classmates.  
“Jesus fuck…” I heard Hansuke whisper next to me as we watched the brawl with wide eyes. Thankfully, due to the nature of the genjutsus that I placed down, they completely missed everything important in the campsite and instead harmlessly rolled off, kicking punching and biting the entire way.  
Oh, yes… This would be a very long month…  
(~Hello break line!~)  
It was halfway through the field trip that Ami decided to pick on me while I was gathering herbs because Hansuke was being a smartass and caught his bandages on fire.  
While it was still wrapped on his arm.  
It was irony and karma at it’s finest.  
I barely noticed Kiba walking Akamaru (Really Kiba? Did you have to walk him in the same area as me? Take him to go to the bathroom somewhere else…).  
“Hey, Ugly, what are you doing over here?” Ami called out, her friends snickering at the pathetic attempt at an insult. I resisted rolling my eyes and moved on to the next clearing for more supplies. Maybe I could check on one of my traps for food?  
The group of girls followed me, unsubtly calling me names and gossiping among each other with false information. Eventually, though, they left me alone for a little while.  
‘We could’ve fought them. We’re strong enough now.’ A little voice inside my head whispered to me, before cackling madly. This time I did roll my eyes.  
Soon, though, I was aware of a presence behind me. I turned, and there he was.  
Familiar acidic green eyes, that I usually saw in the mirror, was staring right at me. He was tall tanned, and scarred. But… he seemed familiar in a way only family could be familiar.  
A branch snapped and my head whipped back in time to see Ami trip right were Akamaru had went to the bathroom.  
‘It was revenge enough…’ the voice sounded disappointed in the lack of violence.  
‘Shut your face.’ I told it.  
‘Ruuude!’ It sarcastically bit out, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? What did you like about it? What did you hate about it? And (If you haven't read my one-shots / drabble version of it) who do you think is her father?
> 
> Also, if you have already read my drabble version of this on fanfiction.net, I changed the color of Hansuke's eyes but that's not really important.


End file.
